1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supports or chains and more particularly to hook-type article claspings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has developed numerous types of connecting or coupling devices for use as buckles or for interconnecting chain sections or links. Each of these types of connecting devices were developed for solving a specific need of the chain or coupling industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 601,240 discloses a hook incorporating a generally spiralling path for fastening to a link of a chain or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,002 discloses a connecting lock for interconnecting two links of a chain.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned patents and other prior art couplings have failed to provide a universal fastening device which is simple to manufacture, is reliable and can be used for a multitude of applications. The prior art has further failed to provide a universal fastening device which may be fabricated from a metallic material for use with chain, chain link connectors and the like, or which may be fabricated from a plastic material for use as a toy or decorative element.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the chain coupling art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupling comprising a first and a second coupling member with the second coupling member having a tortuous path between the outer and inner regions of the second coupling member, with the first coupling member being at least being partially receivable for passing through the tortuous path to couple the first coupling member to the second coupling member.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupling comprising a first and a second coupling member with a tortuous path in the second coupling member comprising a first through fourth substantially linear sections and a first through third interconnecting sections sequentially interposed between the first through fourth linear sections.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupling comprising a first and a second coupling member wherein the first coupling member comprises a supporting bar with the second coupling member being connected to a garment hanger, thereby requiring a complex movement of the second coupling member to remove the hanger from the first coupling member.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupling comprising a first and a second coupling member wherein the first coupling member is mounted on a first toy vehicle and the second coupling member is mounted on a second toy vehicle for coupling the toy vehicles together.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupling comprising a first and a second coupling member wherein the second coupling member is cooperable with a wire support such as a guide wire of a sailboat.
Another object of this invention is to provide a coupling comprising a plurality of coupling members each being substantially identical to one another with each coupling having a ring-shaped portion at one end and a tortuous path at the other end of the coupling member for interconnecting adjacent coupling members to provide a chain structure.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.